


The Relationship Aesthetic

by Crayonlighting



Series: My Assassin Love Life [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Spencer and Cat have a sort of routine to their relationship. Spencer thinks for the first time in his life, he may want a long term relationship. Too bad he has no idea who his girlfriend really is.





	The Relationship Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment of the sex lives of Cat Adams and Spencer Reid.

The Relationship Aesthetic

Spencer looks down at his watch, it was five pm DC time, he would be going home to Cat setting the dinner table.  He’s not sure how they fell into this sort of routine, they had been officially seeing it each other for six months now. It was the longest relationship he ever had. Cat couldn’t cook the one time she had tried, she set out a dish of what he assumed to be spaghetti. The half the noodles looked red and burnt, the other half stuck together, and the sauce she served had parsley still on the stem. They ordered pizza that night. Instead of going home to see what Cat had ordered for dinner, Spencer was in Denver working on a case. There was a serial killer, kidnapping and abducting four-year old children, leaving their bodies in alleyways to be found by anyone who walked by.

 

Spencer reaches for his coffee, taking a small sip before looking back down at the evidence box from the latest victim.

“What did the other victims have with them when they died?” he asks, pulling out an evidence bag with what looked to be a blanket, it was tattered and torn and had all kinds of fluids on it.

JJ walks into the room, setting down an evidence box on the table, “What are you thinking Spence?” she asks, taking the top off the box.

“I’m not sure yet” he says, reaching over removing the evidence bags from the box laying them on the table.

Spencer reaches into his pocket when his personal cell phone rings, he looks at the caller ID it was Cat, he didn’t want to talk to her right now, he didn’t want her knowing about this, and he really couldn’t have her distracting him right now, and messing with his brain the way she did.

“Go Spence,” JJ says after a moment, watching Spencer stare at his phone.

“I’ll call her later” he says, setting the phone down on the table.

JJ reaches over picking up the phone, handing it back to him, “take it, talk to her and come back in five minutes, balance is key here Spence, you can’t shut everything out all the time, you have to find the balance, and I think you’ll feel better after you talk to her.”

Spencer doesn’t wait to be told again, he takes the phone, answering the call before stepping outside.

“Hey Cat” he answers.

“Hi Spencey” she says softly, “is this a bad time?” she asks.

Spencer smiles, Cat was being considerate of his time, “I can talk for a minute” he says.

“How’s Denver?” she asks.

Spencer sighs, he didn’t want to spend his few minutes with her talking about the case, “It’s work” he replies, “How are you?”

Spencer can hear Cat smile, “I’m good, I was missing you, so I thought I would call” she says softly.

Spencer can’t help the pink blush that creeps over his cheeks, she was missing him, why would she do that? He wonders, “I’ll be home in a few days” he says, “we can spend a couple of days together when I get back.”

Cat smiles, “I’d love that” she says, “when you get back I can show you just how much I missed you.”

Spencer clears his throat, he definitely couldn’t be having this conversation right now, “I’d really like it if you were waiting for me when I got home” he says.

Cat smiles, “Really?” she asks.

“I’d like that a lot” he says, he had given her a key about two months earlier so that she may come and go ash she pleases, he was really enjoying what they were doing.

“Okay Spencey” she says, “I’ll keep the bed warm for you.”

Spencer swears his heart melts in that moment alone, “I’ve got to go, I’ll call you in a few days” he says.

“Bye Spencey” she says.

Spencer smiles, “bye Kitten.”

Cat smiles, when Spencer calls her by the pet name, he doesn’t say it very often but she knows he’s feeling some kind of way when he does say it.

Spencer sighs, as he hangs up, before he walks back inside.

JJ stands by the table, and shrugs, looking at Derek as they’re discussing the case, “Spence was onto something but he had to step out for a moment.”

Spencer walks back to the table, pushing the evidence bags into the center of the table, “it has to do with these” he says, “I think this is how he’s choosing his victims, the blanket, the teddy bear, the stuffed bunny, they’re all comfort objects” he explains picking up a bag with a stuffed kitten inside, “it’s not a coincidence that he left the victims with these things.”

Derek shrugs, “They could have just had these with them when he killed them, he didn’t want a reminder with him.”

“He’s a rapist, he would want trophies” Spencer says, “He’s not keeping the comfort items.”

“So, what is he keeping?” Derek asks.

 

Four days later, the jet lands in Quantico, and Spencer can honestly say he’d never been happier to be back home. It helped that he knew Cat would be waiting for him. It was late, he wondered if she would still be up, even if she wasn’t though, he would be just as happy to crawl into bed beside her while she slept.

Spencer turns the key in the lock to his apartment, glad to finally be home. He locks the door behind him, before hanging his jacket on the rack, before he sets his bag down on the sofa, as he makes his way to the bedroom, the light was off, and he could see Cat asleep on the bed. He can’t help but smile to himself. Spencer goes into the bedroom, starting to undress he takes off his slacks and unbuttons his shirt.

When he pulls back the blankets on the bed, Cat stirs turning over from her side to lay on her back. That’s when Spencer sees that she’s sleeping naked.

His first thought is that he should cover her up, his second thought his favorite pair of breasts were staring back at him; his next thought he wanted to touch them and his final thought, God, she’s beautiful.

Spencer leans down getting into the bed beside Cat, she mumbles softly, “Spencey?”

Spencer grins, “It’s me” he says, wrapping his arms around her small frame, “sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” he says.

Cat smiles turning to face him, pressing her body against his, sending a visible shudder down his spine.

“Hold me Spencey” Cat says softly.

Spencer smiles, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, “Better?”

“Much” Cat smiles, letting her eyes slip shut again.

“Goodnight Kitten” he says.

 

When Spencer wakes up in the morning, he’s no longer snuggled close to his beautiful lover, “Cat?” he calls out.

Cat steps out of the bathroom a moment later, she was wearing a pair of black panties, that was all.

“I’m so happy you’re back” she says, pulling the sheets back on the bed, crawling on top of Spencer, laying down on his body.

Spencer smiles, “I couldn’t wait to get back to see you.”

Cat smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin, slowly kissing down his jawline, stopping a moment to kiss his neck.

Spencer smiles, letting Cat kiss his neck, “What are you doing Kitten?” he asks.

“Showing you how much I missed you” she says, before sucking gently on his neck, nipping at his delicate skin.

Spencer gasps he hadn’t expected her to bite him, though it wasn’t the first time she’d surprised him with a bite, though she usually liked to bite a little lower.

“Oh Spencey” she says, working her way down his torso, letting her tongue slide down his chest, she takes an extra moment to appreciate his erect nipples, letting her tongue rest there for just a moment.

Spencer lets out a soft groan, arching his back slightly.

Cat moves quickly down his body, pressing her naked breasts against his thighs, as she slowly moves down on the bed. She takes Spencer’s hardened cock into her hand stroking him slowly, before she leans down sucking gently on the head of his cock.

Spencer moans softly, “fuck Cat” he breathes.

“Soon baby” she smirks, before taking his cock into her mouth, taking him further into her mouth she pulls back hearing him moan, music to her ears. Cat loved having Spencer under her control like this, it turned her on so much. So much so, she could be sure her panties were totally soaked at this point.

Cat pulls back after another moment, before she sits up on the bed, “Are you ready for me Spencey?” she asks.

Spencer grins, “Yes” he answers, watching her as she takes off her panties, “wait” he says a moment later, after his brain has kicked back in.

Cat tosses her panties onto the floor, before she straddles Spencer’s hips, “What?” she asks.

Spencer shifts on the bed, reaching over into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom, “safe sex” he says.

Cat rolls her eyes, watching as Spencer rips open the condom, rolling it onto his erect cock, before she slides his cock into her, a long moan escapes her lips she didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t help it, god the way he filled her felt fucking amazing.

Spencer reaches up gripping onto Cat’s hips, holding her steady, as a low groan escapes his lips, his hips rock against hers causing her to moan.

“Spencer” she moans softly, grinding her hips down against his in an attempt to create more friction.

Spencer must say he loves the fact that he can wake up in the morning and suddenly get laid, Cat being so available to him is something he never thought he would ever have, or that he would ever have wanted. He starts to think maybe he never wanted it because he always thought he could never have it.

Cat grinds her hips down against Spencer’s, placing her hand against his chest to keep her balance.

“Fuck Cat” Spencer says breathlessly, “you feel so good” he groans.

Cat leans down, pressing her lips hard against Spencer’s kissing him feverishly biting at his lower lip, as she feels Spencer’s hips jump up, meeting hers, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Cat was on the verge of coming undone completely, she could sense her orgasm rising she wasn’t ready for this to be over, but she wanted to climax, “I’m close Spencer” she says.

Spencer thrusts his hips forward, rolling his hips down against her body, causing her to moan loudly, “fuck Spencer, just like that!”

Spencer groans, rocking his hips forward again, thrusting into her slightly faster.

Cat’s eyes roll back into her head as she arches her back, she could feel her orgasm rising with every thrust of Spencer’s hips.

When Cat comes she screams, scratching at Spencer’s chest, moaning loudly as her back arches.

“Oh fuck” Spencer can’t help but stare as her breasts bounce in front of him, his orgasm is close behind hers, as Cat presses her hips down against his.

“Fuck Cat” Spencer groans as he comes, spilling over inside the condom.

Cat pulls off a moment later, dropping down onto the bed, letting her eyes close for a moment as she catches her breath.

 

Spencer pulls off the condom, tossing it into the waste bin beside the bed, he wants to say something to her, but he also knows he has a habit of talking too much when it’s not warranted.

Cat props herself up on her elbow, moving to look at Spencer, her eyes wander over his naked body, she can’t help but stare at his chest, she just loved looking at it.

“Spencey, you’re being so quiet” she says, “Aren’t you going to tell me the statistics on how many women have multiple orgasms?”

Spencer smiles, “you already know” he says.

“Why so quiet?” she asks.

“Nothing’s wrong” he insists, reaching over pulling her closer to him “I’m happy” he says.

Cat looks down at Spencer for a moment, before she lays her head down against his chest, “I make you happy?” she asks.

Spencer nods, wrapping his arms around her gently stroking her back, “You do” he says softly.

Cat can’t help but wonder if his heart will break when he finds out the truth, because she knows it’s only a matter of time before he finds out who she really is.


End file.
